Entrance Zone Armory
The Entrance Zone Armory is an armory located in the Entrance Zone. It requires a Level-3 keycard or higher to enter. The armory is a rather large room and is lower than most rooms in the facility being accessed by a staircase. Security detail spawns in this room on the Containment Breach game mode at 14:00. It's door unlocks at 13:50. The EZ Armory is a highly useful room and contains several items that can help with in-game combat. The following items spawn in the room: x6 | '''Medkits. There is a small chance for 1-3 of these to be replaced with instances of SCP-500-D. The presence of SCP-610 has no effect on how many donuts spawn. '''x6 | '''Random primaries. These will require reloading as they will '''not spawn with full ammo. For example, a P90 will spawn 50/50 instead of 50/100. x6 | '''Random Grenades. Most of these grenades are flashbangs and smoke grenades. '''x20 | '''Boxes of primary ammo. '''x18 | '''Boxes of secondary ammo. '''x2 | '''Random secondaries. Location The armory is very easy to find. It is located in the Entrance Zone near the tesla gate and offices. To get there from Gate B, head past the tesla, turn right, then continue along the path until you reach it. To get there from Gate A, go past the desk-room, continue straight past the restrooms, turn right, then continue along the path until you reach it. Tips For Using The Armory *Stay out of view of the windows. You can do this by standing on the stairs just above the floor, or by hugging the wall with the windows. *If you think someone is going to enter the Armory, get ready to shoot or 'nade them. Grenades can be more helpful if there are a lot of enemies, such as if UNGOC try raiding the armory right after they spawn. *The armory can be a great place to lay low for a while on Council Rescue. Be careful though; SCP-035 and SCP-096 can open the door, SCP-106 can ignore the door, and SCP-066 and SCP-457 can damage you if you stand near the door. *If you're a Class-D and somehow got to the Entrance Zone and are wanting to heal or reload or something, be really careful around the armory. Someone may be waiting to try Tip #2... *If you're a Staff who reached Entrance Zone early on '''and there are no Chaos Insurgency to worry about, raid the armory. Go get some items, even if the commander/leiutenant is right there at Gate B. It might save your life if an SCP tries something or the commander is too dumb to figure out how gates work. *Don't waste ammo boxes. Save them. Horde them... Trivia *Security used to spawn randomly in Entrance Zone. Spawning in the armory was suggested by MisterMax228_New. *The armory is one of the few places in the facility with windows, besides SCP-205's chamber, near the D-Class spawns, and the Entrance Zone Cafeteria.